The Mercenary Prince Of Erebor
by GingerCookieNinja
Summary: It's been years since Thorin was left to believe his little brother died in battle along with his grandfather and brother-in-law but what happens when Thorin and company meet a lone dwarf called Fenrir on the road who could drive anyone mad within minutes and happens to not have the most honest of trades. Also will the lone dwarf's happy go lucky exterior be cracked by the company


It hadn't been long since the company had set off on their quest and their burglar had joined them -much to Thorin dislike- so now the group consisted of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. They had already passed through Bree which they had spent the first night of travels this seem to have brought joy to the company knowing their beds would not be as comfortable compared to that of the prancing pony's but this did not bother the dwarfs as they were used to living on the roads. The most bothered member of the company was the newest member, the hobbit Bilbo Baggins, who before now had only made it once to Bree and the realisation that he could not turn back like his Baggins side begged of him to do.

Most of the dwarfs ignored the hobbit as he was an outsider to their people and a gentle person who rather few believed he would survive the wild let alone making it to the lonely mountain. Bilbo was lost in his thoughts as he had an internal war about this adventure between the Took and Baggins blood that ran through his veins. Though he was pulled out his thoughts when the oldest dwarf -Balin if he remembered correctly- drew his pony up next to the hobbit he gave the hobbit a merry smile "there's no need to worry yet laddie," he reassured bilbo "we maybe out of the safety of Bree but we're sill to close to see an attack for some..." he trailed off speaking.

As the company drawn to a halt at the sound of the branches of the trees rustled around them, to large for a bird or any animal in fact. The leader of the company Thorin turned and gave a small nod to his nephew Kili who was the only archer of the group. Kili with all haste grabbed an arrow from his quiver and his bow and aimed at the trees but before he could release the arrow he found there was an arrow had gone through the wood of the bow barely missing him as it blocked his arrow from leaving his bow which he slowly lowered as they all looked to the trees.

They then noticed a dark figure standing on a thick branch covered partially by the leaves holding but they could see he held a bow in front of themselves aimed at the company. They guessed him to be a dwarf as he was to short to be of men or elf and there was only a sliver of a chance he was a hobbit which left him only to be a dwarf, but a strange one that being said. "Nice try lad better luck next time," they called out in a masculine voice though nobody had thought the dwarf to be a dwarrowdam to start with as they were guarded by their kin like jewels of gems and gold.

"You might want to be more subtle of your signalling I could see it a mile off," the Dwarf chuckled as he lowered his bow and put the arrow back in his quiver then leaning against the tree with a smug grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Thorin let out a small growl of anger then muttered a few curses in Khuzdul which caused the other to let out a loud hearty laugh. This angered the leader of the company beyond belief he was seething this dwarf had the audacity to insult him then laugh at him but instead of acting on his anger he refused to be bothered by this whelp and grumbled for his company to press onwards.

It had been hours since they had encountered the dwarf -or whelp as Thorin had taken to calling him- "Seems we lost the pest," Dwalin grumbled sitting on the log Thorin occupied as he nodded to in response. the company had set up camp under a rock outcrop waiting for Bombur and Bofur to finish cooking the stew for their supper. Thorin found himself sat staring into the fire The sight of this used to calm him when he was a young dwarfling remembering how his mother used to read to him and his two siblings but that was before Smaug had came where his mother was killed and the Battle of Azanûlbizar which he found his grandfather who's head was decapitated branded with Azog's name in dwarf runes and his brother dead. Before he learned how deadly and cruel fire was.

Thorin never noticed Dwalin got up to talk to his brother and was only brought out his thoughts by his nephews laughter which always managed to warm his heart. They reminded him of him and Frerin before Smaug had attacked his people Fili was the protective elder brother and heir to the throne like he had been and Kili the carefree mischief maker like Frerin once was but after Smaug he and his father turned cold to his brother for he could only just wield a sword but he was like an elf when it came to archery like their enemy was which his father said brought shame to the line of Durin. Though now he remembers how it had been Frerin who had kept their bellies full in those harsh times with what he could catch with his bow, Frerin's bow.

Thorin remembered how even heading into battle at Moria his brother still chose to carry his bow with him of course he also took a longsword in hope that their father, Thrain, would not be ashamed of him. Smaugs attack had affected everyone with Thror going insane with the loss of his gold which led to the three sons of durin having to not only pull their weight but every survivors as well even with Frerin being but a child of 19 when Smaug forced them to leave. Frerin had always been slower when it came to wielding weaponry than Thorin who was the born warrior and leader the first choice whilst Frerin sat second place as always to his brother. It did not bother them at Erebor as they were prosperous not much was expected of Frerin all he had to do was attend the festivals throughout the year.

He had been the carefree mischief maker of the mountain but not all the blame could be put on Smaug it had been no secret the two brothers had become distant as Thorin had to attend meeting with dwarf lords and allies, learn to fight as a warrior and how to be a leader whilst Frerin was left to his own antics as he hid in the shadows of his older brother. It was only after Smaug they realised how much Frerin lacked in fighting, it was obvious Frerin wasn't meant to wield a hammer or axe of a warrior but this hadn't stopped Thrain and Thorin for pressuring him to be something he was not. He only could wield a sword when they went to fight but he was to inexperienced and young he may have been able to kill a few orcs but he could not take on an army, this lead to his demise in the end.

Now all that he had left of his brother was the bow he had gifted to his nephew Kili when he turned seventy which for dwarfs was when they were considered adults. He remembered when he found his bow, quiver and sword lying in the mud after battle. He didn't want to believe that they belonged to his brother it was only when he saw that the wood had the inscription of his brothers name carved into it in dwarven runes at this he found himself full of grief if only he had been a better brother he thought to himself. "Thorin you needing stew or not?" Bofur questioned him as he held out a bowl and fork for him which he took before looking at his who all sat looking at him he gave them a nod before turning to his meal and they went back to chattering amongst one another.

The company remained silent as everyone say near camp but bilbo who snook to feed myrtle an apple it was only when he turned around he noticed a glimmer of light above the camp "Is that a light? Is someone up there," He asked the company who were almost instantly up on their feet weapons at the ready. They faced the rock and found that the hobbit was indeed correct someone was there and they weren't part of the company. They could see the shadow of a hooded figure sitting spit roasting what looked to have been a rabbit over the fire. They were either a deaf fool or they knew the company was ready to attack though Thorin summarized that they knew they were there which meant they had the upper hand over them, Thorin didn't like this one bit.

Silence filled the air the only sound was the crackling of the two fires snapping, crackling and popping. Thorin was about to speak but the stranger beat him to it "You know it is rather blunt and ignorant or perhaps a better word would be vulgar for one to ready to attack a stranger you know nothing or about," they spoke smoothly but the company recognized the voice instantly to be the voice of the strange dwarf from earlier. "Then again others would say it to be just plain and utter stupidity," continued the dwarf angering thorin and most of the dwarfs which did not take as lightly to insults as the hobbit and wizard. "Seldom would say it brave," he said after a pause of silence before starting to whistle a short merry tune.

"You followed us," Thorin accused him stepping forward yet the dwarf just chuckled not in the slightest phased knowing that the company's leader would have to climb to even try and reach him and there was little chance of that as he would then be the one with the upper hand. There was also the fact he had gotten into far worse situations before than this and by the look out of the dwarves they were all miners and toy makers and a few warriors who had yet to see battle or had past their best fighting days but that was only his opinion. Yet he was hardly ever wrong. Usually he would have taken what he needed from them by now yet he was drawn towards the group it was either their intriguing and questioning traveling members -especially a hobbit which were rarely out of the shire let alone Bree- or it was his childish side that came out even as an adult now.

Though he knew it was now his turn to speak "And what's t' say I was nae first to arrive here and set up camp?" He asked rhetorically to the company but a younger blonde was about to speak before he quickly cut in "you see I was just skinning my supper when you lot arrived," and as they looked at the fire they noticed that he looked to be roasting a skinned rabbit. "Finally," he said somewhat in triumph as he took one off the fire before pulling the leg off and taking a bite. "at's delicious," he spoke with a half mouthful of meat before giving them a cheesy grin "So do you mind lowering the weapon I know I'm a horrific cook but it ain't that deadly," He said still grinning though let out a chuckle "The least you could do is ask for my name," He then finished speaking though this dwarf was getting on most of their nerves but Thorin's the most.

"So what is your name master dwarf?" Gandalf asked even starting to become irritated by the dwarf's childish behaviour.

"Fenrir comes from a native language offshore meaning wolf," he said for reasons unknown to the company a smug grin pulled on to his face "So if you don't mind me askin' for your names seems only fair as I gave you mine and all," He said. His eyes danced like the fire in amusement when the company huddled into a circle to discuss what to do though they had left out the one he guessed as a wizard and the hobbit. The wizard seemed quite content with this: however the hobbit was the opposite as he brushed his furry feet together looking to the ground obviously feeling rather awkward being one of the two black sheep in the flock this managed to bring out a more curious side to Fenrir. "If you don't mind me askin' what's a 'obbit doin' this far from the shire or even Bree for that matter?" He asked the hobbit who seemed unsure what to tell him knowing the company would likely disapprove of whatever he chose to say.

Gandalf who knew Thorin would be harsh towards Bilbo if he gave anything away quickly chose to answer for the group "The dwarfs are simple merchants from Ered Luin wishing to trade in Rivendell whilst I, Gandalf the Grey, and my friend Bilbo Baggins chose to travel with them as he wanted to see Rivendell," Fenrir's right eyebrow rose to this unsure what was more abnormal dwarfs wishing to trade with elves or hobbits far from the comforts of home. He almost laughed when the dwarfs started to try beat each other at who could agree the most yet only sounding like a gaggle of geese. Except for the one who stood not saying a word who Fenrir presumed the dwarfs leader "however I believe it's up to the dwarf should they share their names," Gandalf said annoyed at the sound of the dwarfs.

Which the dwarfs all nodded to each other before the first family group said their names "This is Bombur my brother and this here's my cousin Bifur with the axe in his head and I'm Bofur," One with a funny hat said but Fenrir was amused when the Dwarf had told the truth that one carried an axes blade in his forehead, though he chose to resist ever the urge to go ask if Bombur was his bigger brother or not as Bombur and bofur chorused "at your service," whilst Bifur signed the same in the dwarvish sign language Iglishmêk.

The next was the three 'ri brothers then was the youngest sets of brother who were Fili and Kili before Balin introduced him and his brother who just grumbled out lowly "At your service," which his brother sighed sounding slightly annoyed before it came to the final dwarf one who Fenrir already knew who he was "I'm Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror," He said his face looked emotionless but Fenrir guessed it was more of a shield than the truth.

"Well if we're all stayin' here the night don't freak at the large wolf he's my pet," Fenrir chuckled as he saw the large grey in colour wolf came bounding towards them as it ran into the clearing.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reads this as it is my first fanfiction on here any advice to improve it will be great and I will try and update again soon or if you have any ideas of what I should do in it

~GingerCookieNinja


End file.
